Captive securing means are very important in various fields of application, such as in industrial connection technology, and serve, for example, to hold a screw in a moveable, but captive manner on a mounting part. Whereas in the prior art, screws are frequently inserted only during the final mounting of a mounting part, such as a housing cover, there is, however, a frequent demand that this mounting part be supplied for final mounting in a manner already combined with the necessary screws to form a mounting unit, so that the final mounting can be carried out in a comparatively much shorter time and, if appropriate, also in an automated manner.
To this end, the prior art discloses various captive securing means, which often have three solid or partially elastic protuberances which use the thread-free region of the screw or a recess in the screw as an undercut in order to form the captive securing means. However, such captive securing means have the disadvantage that, during the axial insertion of the screw into the captive securing means, the protuberances are partly sheared off, as a result of which, in the case of repeated axial movement of the screw, the protuberances no longer afford sufficient captive securing. Furthermore, such captive securing means are not necessarily suitable or even not at all suitable for screws having a continuous thread.
In view of the above deficiencies in the art, methods and systems are described below to provide a captive securing means for a screw, which captively secures the screw in a particularly simple and reliable manner.